With the increasing popularity of computers and the widespread use of the Internet, and especially of the World Wide Web, in many fields, traditional analog technology is being replaced by digital technology. One example of this transformation is in the field of photography. It is well known in the art that traditional photography involves conventional film and chemical processing, whereas digital photography involves the creation of digital photography files and the manipulation of the digital photographs through digital processing.
Generally, digital photography is advantageous over traditional photography since the repetitive costs of film and chemical processing are eliminated. Furthermore, digital photography files provide a permanent storage format previously unavailable to photographers. At the same time, a series of image editing operations may be performed on digital photographs, including cropping, color enhancement, changes to brightness, color, or luminosity, or image effects.
Although the same image editing operations may be subsequently applied to several digital images, the edited images may have different image characteristics. Therefore, the edited images may not be combined or otherwise used together without some degree of difficulty.